Project Abstract The New Mexico Environment Department, Environmental Health Bureau (NMED EHB) regulates food service and food manufacturing establishments throughout the state of New Mexico. NMED EHB permits and inspects approximately 8,000 food establishments and permits and inspects approximately 8,000 temporary food establishments each year. Each month NMED EHB receives dozens of food applications for new food businesses starting up across the state. In total, according to The NM Tourism Bureau, visitors alone spend $1.1 billion on food annually in NM. Given the large impact of NM?s retail food industry, providing a high quality food safety program with properly trained staff is paramount to NMED EHB accomplishing its mission to ?Protect Public Health?. Through an evaluation and strategic planning process, NMED EHB has established priorities within its food program to further improve its positive impact upon the food service industry in New Mexico. NMED EHB has determined that the FDA National Voluntary Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards are the best guide and measurement of its program?s success and has committed to pursuing accomplishment of each Standard. NMED EHB anticipates participation in this cooperative agreement will result in significant enhancement in the quality of its food safety and inspection program. This will be obtained by the following: ? Achieving and sustaining significant to full conformation with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (Program Standards); ? Developing an integrated electronic data management and inspection system to facilitate the fulfillment of the Program Standards ? Actively engaging with the FDA and its Specialists to be increase its understanding and efficiency of accomplishing conformance with the Program Standards; ? Collaboratively develop and implement strategies and share those strategies with other states; ? Further enhancing NMED EHB?s capability to protect public health through the development and implementation of written policies and procedures. The goal of this project is to build a retail food program to protect consumers throughout the state and beyond. At minimum, absent major unforeseen difficulties, significant conformance will be attained with the Voluntary Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards.